xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamala Khan(Ms. Marvel)
Kamala Khan was born and lived an ordinary life in Jersey City,New Jersey. Her mother and father were Pakistani immigrants and practicing Muslims Muneeba and Yusuf Khan. While Kamala was proud of her heritage and faith, many of her peers used this difference to ostracize and bully her. Kamala found solace from this in her passions for video games, fan fiction, and in particular costumed super heroes. She especially admired the Avengers and Captain Marvel. Terrigenesis One evening, far away from Kamala, the Avengers were battling Ultron in the Inhuman capital city of Attilan. The villainous Ultron had built a weapon designed to kill every being on Earth, but the Black Widow reluctantly switched the death ray for a Terrigen Crystal at the last moment. While Romanova did not approve of the fact that those unaware of their latent Inhuman heritage would suddenly have their entire lives quite literally transformed without their consent or even knowledge, she recognized that it would be their only chance. As a result, Terrigen Mist was dispersed across the entire globe, including Kamala's hometown as the girl was walking home. Kamala began to feel disoriented by the mist's affects before she fell unconscious on the sidewalk and engulfed into her Terrigen cocoon. Ms. Marvel When Kamala emerged from her Terrigenesis, she discovered that she had gained shape-shifting abilities. She soon met Inferno, who told her about her Inhuman DNA. Shocked but excited by their new powers, the two teenagers decided to use them to become heroes. Kamala adopted the code name "Ms. Marvel". Inferno soon contacted her again when he discovered a stray robot created by Ultron that was not destroyed during the fight in Attilan. Ms. Marvel was astounded to also find Captain America and Iron Man also fighting the robot. Despite his discomfort with how young the new heroes were, Captain America admired their "moxie" and invited them on a tour of Avengers Tower. Ms. Marvel was exuberant to meet some of her greatest heroes. However, the tower was soon after invaded by Ghost, an enemy of Iron Man's who had also gained powers from the Terrigen wave. Ghost quickly incapacitated and abducted the other Avengers, stole Captain America's shield and Iron Man's armor, jammed every signal in the tower, and sent the roof caving in. The teenagers saved the older heroes but Ghost soon found them again, abducted Inferno and stole Friday, Iron Man's advanced AI system. Now that he had what he came for, Ghost released his hostages and used his powers to phase the ground underneath the tower to bury the heroes alive. Fortunately, Inferno was able to turn himself into a human rocket engine, overcoming gravity and bringing to tower back up. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel was able to rush Iron Man back to his lab to engineer a way to block Ghost's powers. With the tower back online, Ms. Marvel defeated Ghost for good by repeatedly slapping him with her enlarged hands. Friday was returned to the Avengers, and just as the teens were about to go home, Iron Man admitted that the pair had earned his respect. Captain America told them that they had the potential to be Avengers someday, and gladly took a selfie with them. Screenshots 38-1486334340.PNG 42-1486334143.PNG 49-1486334169.PNG 53-1486334187.PNG 54-1486334197.PNG 55-1486334230.PNG 56-1486334213.PNG 58-1486334260.PNG 60-1486334247.PNG 63-1486334274.PNG 77-1486334287.PNG 80-1486334301.PNG 93-1486334315.PNG 61-1487117719.PNG 60-1487117711.PNG 59-1487117703.PNG 58-1487117693.PNG 56-1487117685.PNG 38-1487463803.PNG 37-1487463795.PNG 22-1487463572.PNG 17-1487463572.PNG 23-1487463449.PNG 21-1487463449.PNG 16-1487463449.PNG 8-1487463449.PNG 20-1487463283.PNG 18-1487463283.PNG 19-1487463283.PNG 15-1487463283.PNG 11-1487463283.PNG 9-1487463243.PNG 14-1487463050.PNG 12-1487463050.PNG 7-1487463006.PNG 90-1487478842.PNG 89-1487478842.PNG 88-1487478822.PNG 87-1487478783.PNG 93-1487488510.PNG 80-1487478693.PNG Scene03769.png Scene03745-0.png Scene03649.png Scene03625-2.png Scene03601-2.png Scene03577-1.png Scene03553-1.png Scene03529-1.png Scene03505-1.png Scene03481-2.png Scene03457-1.png Scene02977-1.png Scene02809-0.png Scene02569-2.png Scene02545-2.png Scene02521-1.png Scene02497-0.png Scene02473-0.png Scene02449-0.png Scene02425-0.png Scene02401-1.png Scene02209-1.png Scene02185-0.png Scene02065-0.png Scene01897-1.png Scene01873-1.png Scene01849-1.png Scene01825-1.png Scene01801-2.png Scene01777-1.png Scene01753-1.png Scene01729-0.png Scene01609-1.png Scene01417-0.png Scene01393.png Scene01369.png Scene01009-1.png Scene00985-1.png Scene00961-3.png Scene00889-1.png Scene00673-1.png Scene00649-1.png Scene00625-2.png Scene00601-0.png Scene00553-1.png scene04057kk.png Scene04129-1.png Scene04081-3.png Scene04153-3.png Scene04105-0.png Scene04177-2.png Scene00745.png Secretwarsshorts18145 (52).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (51).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (50).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (49).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (48).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (47).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (46).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (45).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (44).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (43).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (42).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (41).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (40).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (39).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (38).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (37).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (36).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (35).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (34).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (33).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (32).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (31).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (30).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (29).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (28).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (27).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (26).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (25).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (24).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (23).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (22).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (21).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (20).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (19).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (18).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (17).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (16).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (15).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (14).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (11).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (10).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (9).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (8).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (7).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (6).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (5).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (103).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (102).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (101).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (100).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (99).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (98).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (97).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (96).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (95).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (94).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (93).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (92).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (91).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (90).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (89).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (87).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (86).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (85).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (84).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (83).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (82).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (81).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (80).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (79).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (78).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (77).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (76).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (75).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (74).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (73).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (72).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (71).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (70).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (69).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (68).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (67).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (66).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (65).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (64).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (63).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (62).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (61).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (60).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (59).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (58).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (57).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (56).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (55).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (54).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (143).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (142).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (107).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (106).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (105).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (104).png 50 - Rs9m9jy.png 49 - vL422wC.png 48 - 67jpEGz.png 47 - quzSxhN.png 46 - xZJPpY4.png 45 - r3HNF0G.png 44 - fruCQHC.png 43 - ABLnohp.png 8 - 59hUuCT.png 7 - V90wBgl.png 6 - 856frmL.png 5 - 27ml9jg.png 4 - 7zytdNK.png 59 - MqyV5BF.png 58 - SIXrFHx.png 57 - hMErlTB.png 56 - 02QSEjB.png 55 - kL99KK7.png 249 - XnB05p9.png 238 - ZneLiId.png 237 - 6pnDyyy.png 233 - OdXXuFX.png 227 - rn7DFV0.png 216 - lDEQXZN.png 212 - brFIukG.png 211 - dxjyUKn.png AvengersS4e319576.png AvengersS4e310301.png AvengersS4e310276.png AvengersS4e309851.png AvengersS4e309826.png AvengersS4e309801.png AvengersS4e309701.png AvengersS4e309676.png AvengersS4e309651.png AvengersS4e308001.png AvengersS4e307776.png AvengersS4e307751.png AvengersS4e302226.png AvengersS4e302201.png AvengersS4e302101.png AvengersS4e302001.png AvengersS4e301976.png AvengersS4e301951.png AvengersS4e301926.png AvengersS4e301901.png AvengersS4e301876.png AvengersS4e301851.png AvengersS4e301826.png AvengersS4e301801.png AvengersS4e301776.png AvengersS4e301751.png AvengersS4e301726.png AvengersS4e301701.png AvengersS4e301676.png AvengersS4e301651.png AvengersS4e301626.png AvengersS4e301601.png AvengersS4e301576.png AvengersS4e300251.png AvengersS4e300226.png AvengersS4e300201.png AvengersS4e300126.png AvengersS4e301451.png AvengersS4e301476.png AvengersS4e301501.png AvengersS4e301526.png AvengersS4e301551.png AvengersS4e302026.png AvengersS4e302051.png AvengersS4e302076.png AvengersS4e307726.png AvengersS4e307951.png AvengersS4e307976.png AvengersS4e308801.png AvengersS4e308826.png AvengersS4e310426.png AvengersS4e311626.png AvengersS4e314926.png AvengersS4e319076.png AvengersS4e319101.png AvengersS4e319126.png AvengersS4e319151.png AvengersS4e323701.png AvengersS4e326726.png AvengersS4e326751.png AvengersS4e326776.png AvengersS4e326801.png AvengersS4e326826.png AvengersS4e326851.png AvengersS4e300476.png AvengersS4e300976.png AvengersS4e301001.png AvengersS4e301026.png AvengersS4e301051.png AvengersS4e301276.png AvengersS4e301301.png AvengersS4e301326.png AvengersS4e301351.png AvengersS4e301376.png AvengersS4e301401.png AvengersS4e301426.png AvengersS4e302126.png AvengersS4e305876.png AvengersS4e305901.png AvengersS4e311651.png AvengersS4e311826.png AvengersS4e312026.png AvengersS4e312051.png AvengersS4e312076.png AvengersS4e312401.png AvengersS4e312426.png AvengersS4e312451.png AvengersS4e312476.png AvengersS4e313101.png AvengersS4e313126.png AvengersS4e316676.png AvengersS4e317426.png AvengersS4e317451.png AvengersS4e317476.png AvengersS4e319601.png AvengersS4e321201.png AvengersS4e323076.png AvengersS4e323101.png AvengersS4e323126.png AvengersS4e323151.png AvengersS4e323176.png AvengersS4e323201.png AvengersS4e323226.png AvengersS4e323651.png AvengersS4e323676.png AvengersS4e321226.png AvengersS4e319226.png AvengersS4e319201.png AvengersS4e319176.png AvengersS4e316476.png AvengersS4e316451.png AvengersS4e316426.png AvengersS4e312126.png AvengersS4e308226.png AvengersS4e308201.png AvengersS4e306501.png AvengersS4e305001.png AvengersS4e304751.png AvengersS4e304626.png AvengersS4e304601.png AvengersS4e304576.png AvengersS4e304551.png AvengersS4e301251.png AvengersS4e301226.png AvengersS4e301201.png AvengersS4e301176.png AvengersS4e301151.png AvengersS4e301126.png AvengersS4e301101.png AvengersS4e301076.png AvengersS4e300951.png AvengersS4e300926.png AvengersS4e300901.png AvengersS4e300876.png AvengersS4e300851.png AvengersS4e300826.png AvengersS4e300801.png AvengersS4e300776.png AvengersS4e300526.png AvengersS4e300151.png AvengersS4e300101.png Avengers Assemble (1057).png Avengers Assemble (1055).png Avengers Assemble (1056).png Avengers Assemble (1050).png Avengers Assemble (1048).png Avengers Assemble (1046).png Avengers Assemble (1044).png Avengers Assemble (1043).png Avengers Assemble (1063).png Avengers Assemble (1062).png Avengers Assemble (1061).png Avengers Assemble (1060).png Avengers Assemble (1059).png Avengers Assemble (1039).png Avengers Assemble (1058).png Avengers Assemble (1037).png Avengers Assemble (1033).png Avengers Assemble (1035).png Avengers Assemble (1029).png Avengers Assemble (1023).png Avengers Assemble (1022).png Avengers Assemble (1021).png Avengers Assemble (1024).png Avengers Assemble (1027).png Avengers Assemble (1025).png Avengers Assemble (1088).png Avengers Assemble (1086).png Avengers Assemble (1082).png Avengers Assemble (1084).png Avengers Assemble (1080).png Avengers Assemble (1076).png Avengers Assemble (1078).png Avengers Assemble (1074).png Avengers Assemble (1070).png Avengers Assemble (1072).png Avengers Assemble (1068).png Avengers Assemble (1066).png Avengers Assemble (1064).png Avengers Assemble (948).png Avengers Assemble (949).png Avengers Assemble (946).png Avengers Assemble (941).png Avengers Assemble (938).png Avengers Assemble (939).png Avengers Assemble (937).png Avengers Assemble (984).png Avengers Assemble (935).png Avengers Assemble (932).png Avengers Assemble (930).png Avengers Assemble (924).png Avengers Assemble (921).png Avengers Assemble (922).png Avengers Assemble (923).png Avengers Assemble (920).png Avengers Assemble (918).png Avengers Assemble (919).png Avengers Assemble (724).png Avengers Assemble (721).png Avengers Assemble (722).png Avengers Assemble (723).png Avengers Assemble (720).png Avengers Assemble (719).png Avengers Assemble (715).png Avengers Assemble (716).png Avengers Assemble (717).png Avengers Assemble (714).png Avengers Assemble (756).png Avengers Assemble (755).png Avengers Assemble (754).png Avengers Assemble (751).png Avengers Assemble (752).png Avengers Assemble (750).png Avengers Assemble (743).png Avengers Assemble (700).png Avengers Assemble (701).png Avengers Assemble (699).png Avengers Assemble (698).png Avengers Assemble (697).png Avengers Assemble (736).png Avengers Assemble (733).png Avengers Assemble (734).png Avengers Assemble (732).png Avengers Assemble (730).png Avengers Assemble (727).png Avengers Assemble (728).png Avengers Assemble (623).png Avengers Assemble (617).png Avengers Assemble (616).png Avengers Assemble (615).png Avengers Assemble (681).png Avengers Assemble (669).png Avengers Assemble (664).png Avengers Assemble (663).png Avengers Assemble (696).png Avengers Assemble (695).png Avengers Assemble (694).png Avengers Assemble (691).png Avengers Assemble (688).png Avengers Assemble (686).png Avengers Assemble (683).png Avengers Assemble (682).png Avengers Assemble (1001).png Avengers Assemble (1000).png Avengers Assemble (995).png Avengers Assemble (994).png Avengers Assemble (841).png Avengers Assemble (861).png Avengers Assemble (860).png Avengers Assemble (859).png Avengers Assemble (858).png Avengers Assemble (819).png Avengers Assemble (817).png Avengers Assemble (815).png Avengers Assemble (813).png Avengers Assemble (811).png Avengers Assemble (809).png Avengers Assemble (808).png Avengers Assemble (805).png Avengers Assemble (803).png Avengers Assemble (804).png Avengers Assemble (882).png Avengers Assemble (827).png Avengers Assemble (824).png Avengers Assemble (825).png Avengers Assemble (826).png Avengers Assemble (823).png Avengers Assemble (822).png Avengers Assemble (821).png Avengers Assemble (801).png Avengers Assemble (820).png Avengers Assemble (802).png Avengers Assemble (799).png Avengers Assemble (796).png Avengers Assemble (793).png Avengers Assemble (792).png Avengers Assemble (789).png Avengers Assemble (791).png Avengers Assemble (787).png Avengers Assemble (785).png Avengers Assemble (783).png Avengers Assemble (779).png Avengers Assemble (774).png Avengers Assemble (776).png Avengers Assemble (772).png Avengers Assemble (765).png Avengers Assemble (764).png Avengers Assemble (761).png Avengers Assemble (762).png Avengers Assemble (763).png Avengers Assemble (760).png Avengers Assemble (759).png Avengers Assemble (758).png Avengers Assemble (899).png Avengers Assemble (900).png Avengers Assemble (757).png Avengers Assemble (898).png Avengers Assemble (891).png Avengers Assemble (888).png Avengers Assemble (884).png Avengers Assemble (886).png Avengers Assemble (917).png Avengers Assemble (916).png Avengers Assemble (915).png Avengers Assemble (914).png Avengers Assemble (913).png Avengers Assemble (912).png Avengers Assemble (911).png Avengers Assemble (910).png Avengers Assemble (909).png Avengers Assemble (907).png Avengers Assemble (908).png Avengers Assemble (901).png Avengers Assemble (635).png Avengers Assemble (636).png Avengers Assemble (629).png Avengers Assemble (627).png Avengers Assemble (625).png Avengers Assemble (647).png Avengers Assemble (645).png Avengers Assemble (640).png Avengers Assemble (642).png Avengers Assemble (638).png Avengers Assemble (547).png Avengers Assemble (545).png Avengers Assemble (541).png Avengers Assemble (543).png Avengers Assemble (504).png Avengers Assemble (502).png Avengers Assemble (486).png Avengers Assemble (484).png Avengers Assemble (482).png Avengers Assemble (480).png Avengers Assemble (476).png Avengers Assemble (465).png Avengers Assemble (461).png Avengers Assemble (500).png Avengers Assemble (496).png Avengers Assemble (498).png Avengers Assemble (493).png Avengers Assemble (490).png Avengers Assemble (101).png Avengers Assemble (99).png Avengers Assemble (97).png Avengers Assemble (96).png Avengers Assemble (95).png Avengers Assemble (92).png Avengers Assemble (94).png Avengers Assemble (93).png Avengers Assemble (90).png Avengers Assemble (83).png Avengers Assemble (84).png Avengers Assemble (354).png Avengers Assemble (352).png Avengers Assemble (350).png Avengers Assemble (348).png Avengers Assemble (345).png Avengers Assemble (332).png Avengers Assemble (363).png Avengers Assemble (361).png Avengers Assemble (357).png Avengers Assemble (358).png Avengers Assemble (355).png Avengers Assemble (252).png Avengers Assemble (249).png Avengers Assemble (246).png Avengers Assemble (272).png Avengers Assemble (270).png Avengers Assemble (268).png Avengers Assemble (266).png Avengers Assemble (263).png Avengers Assemble (260).png Avengers Assemble (329).png Avengers Assemble (327).png Avengers Assemble (321).png Avengers Assemble (322).png Avengers Assemble (311).png Avengers Assemble (299).png Avengers Assemble (296).png Avengers Assemble (293).png Avengers Assemble (290).png Avengers Assemble (288).png Avengers Assemble (286).png Avengers Assemble (284).png Avengers Assemble (282).png Avengers Assemble (278).png Avengers Assemble (280).png Avengers Assemble (276).png Avengers Assemble (275).png Avengers Assemble (274).png Avengers Assemble (243).png Avengers Assemble (242).png Avengers Assemble (234).png Avengers Assemble (235).png Avengers Assemble (233).png Avengers Assemble (231).png Avengers Assemble (232).png Avengers Assemble (230).png Avengers Assemble (229).png Avengers Assemble (228).png Avengers Assemble (159).png Avengers Assemble (156).png Avengers Assemble (157).png Avengers Assemble (154).png Avengers Assemble (153).png Avengers Assemble (150).png Avengers Assemble (147).png Avengers Assemble (142).png Avengers Assemble (140).png Avengers Assemble (134).png Avengers Assemble (131).png Avengers Assemble (132).png Avengers Assemble (133).png Avengers Assemble (130).png Avengers Assemble (125).png Avengers Assemble (122).png Avengers Assemble (124).png Avengers Assemble (225).png Avengers Assemble (216).png Avengers Assemble (217).png Avengers Assemble (214).png Avengers Assemble (120).png Avengers Assemble (118).png Avengers Assemble (116).png Avengers Assemble (115).png Avengers Assemble (113).png Avengers Assemble (110).png Avengers Assemble (111).png Avengers Assemble (112).png Avengers Assemble (108).png Avengers Assemble (106).png Avengers Assemble (103).png Avengers Assemble (205).png Avengers Assemble (206).png Avengers Assemble (207).png Avengers Assemble (175).png Avengers Assemble (174).png Avengers Assemble (172).png Avengers Assemble (170).png Avengers Assemble (169).png Avengers Assemble (168).png Avengers Assemble (167).png Avengers Assemble (41).png Avengers Assemble (43).png Avengers Assemble (40).png Avengers Assemble (39).png Avengers Assemble (38).png Avengers Assemble (35).png Avengers Assemble (36).png Avengers Assemble (37).png Avengers Assemble (34).png Avengers Assemble (33).png Avengers Assemble (32).png Avengers Assemble (30).png Avengers Assemble (31).png Avengers Assemble (4).png Avengers Assemble (6).png Avengers Assemble (3).png Avengers Assemble (23).png Avengers Assemble (25).png Avengers Assemble (24).png Avengers Assemble (21).png Avengers Assemble (22).png Avengers Assemble (18).png Avengers Assemble (13).png Avengers Assemble (12).png Avengers Assemble (11).png Avengers Assemble (8).png Avengers Assemble (10).png Avengers Assemble (9).png Avengers Assemble (7).png Avengers Assemble (81).png Avengers Assemble (78).png Avengers Assemble (79).png Avengers Assemble (77).png Avengers Assemble (76).png Avengers Assemble (66).png Avengers Assemble (63).png Avengers Assemble (62).png Avengers Assemble (60).png Avengers Assemble (61).png Avengers Assemble (58).png Avengers Assemble (59).png Avengers Assemble (56).png Avengers Assemble (55).png Avengers Assemble (53).png Avengers Assemble (51).png Avengers Assemble (49).png Avengers Assemble (47).png Avengers Assemble (45).png Avengers Assemble (531).png Avengers Assemble (529).png Avengers Assemble (527).png Avengers Assemble (519).png Avengers Assemble (459).png Avengers Assemble (457).png Avengers Assemble (454).png Avengers Assemble (456).png Avengers Assemble (452).png Avengers Assemble (447).png Avengers Assemble (446).png Avengers Assemble (440).png Avengers Assemble (438).png Avengers Assemble (437).png Avengers Assemble (436).png Avengers Assemble (435).png Avengers Assemble (414).png Avengers Assemble (411).png Avengers Assemble (408).png Avengers Assemble (403).png Avengers Assemble (405).png Avengers Assemble (394).png Avengers Assemble (392).png Avengers Assemble (390).png Avengers Assemble (387).png Avengers Assemble (384).png Avengers Assemble (381).png Avengers Assemble (378).png Avengers Assemble (376).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (200).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (199).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (198).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (197).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (186).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (185).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (184).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (181).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (182).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (183).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (180).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (178).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (179).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (177).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (175).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (176).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (174).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (156).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (155).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (154).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (152).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (153).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (133).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (134).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (132).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (131).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (130).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (127).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (129).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (128).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (73).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (72).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (67).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (68).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (59).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (60).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (111).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (110).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (93).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (92).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (86).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (83).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (22).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (23).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (21).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (19).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (18).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (15).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (14).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (5).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (2).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (3).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (1).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (13).png Underworld 18AA (50).png Underworld 18AA (49).png Underworld 18AA (48).png Underworld 18AA (47).png Underworld 18AA (46).png Underworld 18AA (45).png Underworld 18AA (44).png Underworld 18AA (43).png Underworld 18AA (42).png Underworld 18AA (41).png Underworld 18AA (40).png Underworld 18AA (39).png Underworld 18AA (38).png Underworld 18AA (36).png Underworld 18AA (35).png Underworld 18AA (34).png Underworld 18AA (33).png Underworld 18AA (32).png Underworld 18AA (31).png Underworld 18AA (30).png Underworld 18AA (29).png Underworld 18AA (28).png Underworld 18AA (27).png Underworld 18AA (26).png Underworld 18AA (24).png Underworld 18AA (22).png Underworld 18AA (21).png Underworld 18AA (20).png Underworld 18AA (19).png Underworld 18AA (18).png Underworld 18AA (17).png Underworld 18AA (16).png Underworld 18AA (15).png Underworld 18AA (14).png Underworld 18AA (13).png Underworld 18AA (11).png Underworld 18AA (9).png Underworld 18AA (8).png Underworld 18AA (7).png Underworld 18AA (6).png Underworld 18AA (5).png Underworld 18AA (4).png Underworld 18AA (3).png Underworld 18AA (2).png Underworld 18AA (1).png Underworld 18AA (99).png Underworld 18AA (97).png Underworld 18AA (95).png Underworld 18AA (93).png Underworld 18AA (92).png Underworld 18AA (91).png Underworld 18AA (89).png Underworld 18AA (87).png Underworld 18AA (86).png Underworld 18AA (85).png Underworld 18AA (84).png Underworld 18AA (83).png Underworld 18AA (82).png Underworld 18AA (81).png Underworld 18AA (80).png Underworld 18AA (79).png Underworld 18AA (78).png Underworld 18AA (77).png Underworld 18AA (76).png Underworld 18AA (75).png Underworld 18AA (74).png Underworld 18AA (73).png Underworld 18AA (59).png Underworld 18AA (58).png Underworld 18AA (57).png Underworld 18AA (56).png Underworld 18AA (55).png Underworld 18AA (54).png Underworld 18AA (53).png Underworld 18AA (52).png Underworld 18AA (51).png Underworld 18AA (134).png Underworld 18AA (133).png Underworld 18AA (132).png Underworld 18AA (131).png Underworld 18AA (123).png Underworld 18AA (122).png Underworld 18AA (121).png Underworld 18AA (120).png Underworld 18AA (119).png Underworld 18AA (117).png Underworld 18AA (115).png Underworld 18AA (113).png Underworld 18AA (111).png Underworld 18AA (109).png Underworld 18AA (107).png Underworld 18AA (105).png Underworld 18AA (103).png Underworld 18AA (101).png Underworld 18AA (238).png Underworld 18AA (237).png Underworld 18AA (236).png Underworld 18AA (235).png Underworld 18AA (234).png Image 181007 180900.png Scene00577-0.png Secretwarsshorts18145 (53).png Avengers Assemble (982).png Avengers Assemble (514).png Avengers Assemble (517).png Underworld 18AA (25).png Underworld 18AA (37).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Inhumans Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Disguise Category:Elasticity Category:Avengers Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Sarcasm Category:Limb Expansion Category:Bad Liar Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Sidekicks Category:Earthling Category:Gladiators Category:Pirates Category:Escape Artist Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Pilot Category:Sword Wielders Category:Americans Category:Battle World Category:Super Hero Category:Secret Keeper Category:Driver Category:Stark Industries Category:Universe 12041 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Late Bloomer Category:Spy Category:Woman Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:New Avengers Category:C Class Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Humans